


Underneath the Christmas Tree with You

by Bunnypanda018



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Married Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Parents Anna and Kristoff (Disney), Winter, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnypanda018/pseuds/Bunnypanda018
Summary: *Fic based on the song Underneath the Tree by Kelly ClarksonThe cool breeze flew in through the castle windows. Outside, lights glowed and filled the streets with a familiar warmth that all the citizens of Arendelle basked in. The smell of hot cocoa, freshly baked cookies, and other delicious holiday treats lingered in the air. Everyone, together with their loved ones, spent the holidays in a cheer. Everyone except a once cheerful, isolated girl.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 13





	Underneath the Christmas Tree with You

_... _

_ Tonight, I'm gonna hold you close _

_ Make sure that you know _

_ I was lost before you _

_ Christmas was cold and grey _

_ Another holiday _

_ Alone to celebrate _

….

The cool breeze flew in through the castle windows. Outside, lights glowed and filled the streets with a familiar warmth that all the citizens of Arendelle basked in. The smell of hot cocoa, freshly baked cookies, and other delicious holiday treats lingered in the air. Everyone, together with their loved ones, spent the holidays in a cheer. Everyone except a once cheerful, isolated girl. 

As soon as the winter breeze brought in the delicious aroma that was wafting through the town, the ginger haired princess woke up with a jolt. Being the sprite age of 7, the only things on this Arendelian princess’ mind was chocolate, sweet treats, building snowmen, and love. Knowing this, it didn’t come as much of a surprise that she began sprinting through the halls in her unkempt hair and long woolen socks. 

“It’s Christmas, it’s Christmas!” she yelled. 

“Be careful, Princess Anna!” one of the guards warned, but it was too late. The ice-like wood abruptly ended with the beginning of a regal carpet that brought the onset of a huge _ thud! _

“O-Ouch…” Anna muttered as she pulled herself up after her face fell straight into the floor. Just as she was about to go gliding back the other direction, she was momentarily stopped by the beautiful sight before her. 

A huge, bushy skirted, iridescent Christmas tree stood tall in the town square. It was decked out from head to toe with ornaments, sparkly garlands, and colorful lights. Surrounding it was equally decorated lamp posts that appeared as if they were filled with the light of the stars. 

“Ain't it pretty,” said the guard who had tried to warn her beforehand. “The town always comes together in the night to sing christmas carols, open presents, and spend time together.”

“That’s so cool!” Ana replied as she clapped her hands on her cheeks. The guard chuckled at her giddiness. “Hey, what are those green things hanging on the strings?” Anna asked as she pointed to the garlands hung between each post. 

“That there would be the mistletoe. Legend says that two people who stand under it and kiss will be together for eternity. I can’t wait to go home to my wife and walk with her under mistletoe as well. Maybe spend time with the kids later and read Christmas tales...” The guard recounted.

“Sounds fun. Do you think I’ll get a kiss if I stand under there?” Ana inquired.

“Not until you’re a lot older,” laughed the guard as he petted the pouting princess. 

“I wish I could leave the palace and spend time with everyone,” Ana said as she swiped the guards hand. 

“You know you can’t leave the palace. You’re much too young. One day though,” he replied as he got up and resumed his patrol. 

_ Yeah, but I’m always alone.  _ Anna thought as she remembered all her other Christmas dinners. She always sat alone in a huge banquet room. No company. No loved ones. No sister. It wasn’t Christmas without someone special. 

_ ….. _

_ I found what I was looking for _

_ A love that's meant for me _

_ A heart that's mine completely _

_ Knocked me right off my feet _

_ And this year I will fall _

_ With no worries at all _

_ …. _

Elsewhere, in the coldest place in Arendelle, lakes froze over and made crystal clear mirrors on the earth. Grunts and huffs could be heard bellowed out loud alongside the chisling and shaving of ice. Among these bulky and hard at work men was one small, adorable blonde haired boy. He and his reindeer tried to follow along with what everyone else was doing. Though it was a small feat for others, just getting the chisel up and off the ground was a chore. Even then, he kept going.

As the sun started setting, everyone had carved out 300 or more cubes. The lake was restored to its original form, and it began flowing again in the morning. As for the young boy, however, he only carved 1 ice. But boy was he proud. 

“Look, look,” he said excitedly as he went over to a similar looking ice harvester.

“Great work, Kristoff!” he exclaimed, taking the cube of ice in his hand. “In no time at all will you become a great iceman like myself.”

“Thanks, Dad!” Kristoff replied before he slowly lost the smile on his face and looked off in the distance. “Hey, Dad. Can I ask you a question?” His dad nodded. “Why do we harvest ice?”

“‘Cause it is a way of life. It fulfills us and uses out talents for the betterment of our kingdom,” he answered. “Breaks over, we got to get everything stored and packed. You can stay out here and hang out with that reindeer fellow of yours, son.” With that, Kristoff was left alone with his thoughts.

_ Fulfills us? Uses out Talents? _

Seeing his state of confusion, the reindeer nudged him and gave him a concerned look.

“What's with the long look on your face?” Kristoff asked in the reindeer’s voice.

“It’s nothing Sven. It’s just confusing thinking about carving ice all my life. Is there really nothing else to do with my life that will fulfill me? Is being an ice man all there is to my existence?”

“Now you’re just being dramatic. I think all you need is a dunk in a sauna,” replied Sven.

“You’re right. I know what I want, and how my life will be. There is nothing more to it. Thanks, buddy.”

….

_ 'Cause you are near and everything's clear _

_ You're all I need _

_ Underneath the tree _

….

Little did either of them know about what life had in store for them. Meeting each other would open the doors to lifelong friends and partners. It would be a force of nature that would sweep both of them off their feet. 

Now, here they were standing in the town square and preparing the tree again for the 5th year in a row. Children were running around and enjoying the holidays to its fullest. Elsa created an ice show for all to see after coming down from the enchanted forests. Sven and Olaf were looking around for all the delicious treats the holidays bring. 

“Can you believe how amazing the holidays are this year? Everyone’s here!” Anna said to Kristoff as she pulled him closer to her. 

“You always say that, but this one is pretty special,'' he said. “I mean, look at that amazing ice sculpture I made.”

“Not as amazing as Elsa’s, but it’s pretty cool.” she said teasingly, producing a pout on his face. 

“Thanks for being so great this year.” 

“No, thank you for being such an amazing wife,” Kristoff said as he pulled her in his chest and kissed her temples.

Anna then turns her head to see an ice and wood carved heart ornament hung on the tree. It had 3 letters written on it. 

“What’s this?” she asked curiously, smiling from ear to ear as she grabbed the ornament. 

“Oh, nothing. Just something I wanted to make as a pre-gift for someone,” he says slyly.

“You really are the sweetest,” said Anna. It was then that Sven came near the loving couple and held a piece of mistletoe between the two. He really was the best wing man.

The couple shared a knowing look and pulled in for a sweet kiss. If the Christmas day wasn’t already great, this surely made it better. Kristoff, placing his hand over Anna’s protruding stomach, gave her a look of adoration. “I never thought I could be any happier than when I am with you.”

How could they ever be any happier under the twinkling lights of the gleaming tree, surrounded by the lamp posts gleaming with the shine of the stars, the sound of the laughing children running, the beautiful carols ringing, the glistening sculpture of a family with a newborn baby, and love in the air of thought of the future to come? All of this was found underneath the christmas tree of home.

…..

_ You're here where you should be _

_ Snow is falling as the carolers sing _

_ It just wasn't the same _

_ Alone on Christmas day _

_ Presents, what a beautiful sight _

_ Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight _

_ You're all that I need _

_ Underneath the tree _


End file.
